wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Las tajemnic
Akcja zaczyna się po trzech dniach od bitwy z Klanem Rzeki i Klanem Cienia. Tygrysi Pazur nie pozwala zapomnieć Ognistemu Sercu o tym, że pozwolił uciec Srebrnemu Strumieniowi bez najmniejszych obrażeń i posądza go o zdradę. Rudy kocur postanawia dowiedzieć się prawdy o śmierci Rudego Ogona. Podczas kolejnego zgromadzenia wraz z Szarą Pręgą wymyka się na spotkanie z Kruczą Łapą. Dawny uczeń Klanu Pioruna opowiada im całą prawdę. Okazało się, iż Ogniste Serce źle go zrozumiał: Rudy Ogon nie zabił Dębowego Serca. Jego śmierć była tylko i wyłącznie wypadkiem - podczas walki wojownika Klanu Rzeki przygniotły kamienie. Tygrysi Pazur utrzymuje wersję, iż to Dębowe Serce zabił Rudego Ogona, zaś on go pomścił, co wydaje się teraz oczywistym kłamstwem. Ogniste Serce postanawia porozmawiać z kotami z Klanu Rzeki, które potwierdzają, że Dębowe Serce zginął przygnieciony przez skały. Rudzielec dowiaduje się również, że dawno temu Dębowe Serce przyprowadził do obozu dwa kociaki, które pachniały Klanem Pioruna. Zostały wychowane przez Szarą Sadzawkę. Ogniste Serce czym prędzej opowiada to wszystko Błękitnej Gwieździe, która wciąż mu nie wierzy, a na wieść o tajemniczych kociętach reaguje agresją. Tymczasem Szara Pręga wciąż wymyka się na spotkania ze Srebrnym Strumieniem, zaniedbując naukę Paprociowej Łapy. Ogniste Serce razem z Piaskową Burzą zabierają go na polowanie. Wspólnie uratowali Chmurkę, który został zaatakowany przez borsuka. Ogniste Serce dostaje ostrzegawcze wizje od Nakrapianego Liścia. Nie rozumie jednak tajemniczych słów dawnej medyczki: "Woda może ugasić ogień!" Szybko okazuje się, iż chodzi o powódź. Śnieg stopniał, zaś rzeka wylała, zalewając niektóre terenu Klanu Pioruna. Szara Pręga wpada w panikę, ponieważ martwi się o Srebrny Strumień. Czym prędzej udaje się do obozu Klanu Rzeki, zaś Ogniste Serce postanawia mu towarzyszyć. Gdy dotarli do rzeki zdali sobie sprawę, że woda niesie dwa kociaki, które udało im się uratować. Były to kocięta Mglistej Stopy. Obaj wojownicy odnoszą zguby do obozu Klanu Rzeki, który okazał się zalany. Koty głodują, gdyż zwierzyna potopiła się, a ryby zostały zatrute przez Dwunożnych. Ogniste Serce postanawia im pomóc. Razem z Szarą Pręga oferują pomoc Klanowi Rzeki: postanowili specjalnie dla nich polować oraz oddawać im część zdobyczy. Krzywa Gwiazda przystał na to. Srebrny Strumień przekazuje Szarej Prędze wieść: była z wojownikiem w ciąży. Kocur reaguje radością. Obaj wojownicy zostają szybko przyłapani przez Tygrysiego Pazura. Błękitna Gwiazda szybko dowiaduje się o zaistniałej sytuacji. Ukarała dwóch wojowników: obaj mieli powrócić do obowiązków uczniów, lecz nie odebrała im wojowniczych imion. Wykazała też zaskakującą troskę o wojowników Klanu Rzeki, która zastanawia Ogniste Serce. Tygrysi Pazur, razem z Długim Ogonem, zabiera Ogniste Serce na patrol. Zastępca przywódczyni kazał rudzielcowi sprawdzić, czy uda mu się przejść na drugą stronę rzeki po konarze. W wyniku tego Ogniste Serce wpada do wody, lecz zostaje uratowany przez Długiego Ogona. Gdy wszystkie trzy koty wracały do obozu, Tygrysi Pazur rzucał nienawistne i wrogie spojrzenia uratowanemu wojownikowi, który utwierdza się w przekonaniu, że Tygrysi Pazur jest zdrajcą, który próbuje go zabić, gdyż Ogniste Serce zna prawdę o Rudym Ogonie. Nadchodzi kolejne zgromadzenie. Klan Pioruna ma spore trudności z dostaniem się do Czterech Drzew, gdyż okoliczne terenu zostają zalane. Koty są zmuszone przejść przez terytorium Klanu Cienia, jednakże zostają zauważeni. Mimo przymierza na czas zgromadzenia koty zachowują się wrogo. Ostatecznie pozwalają przejść kotom Klanu Pioruna, lecz mają w tym własny cel. Okazuje się, że Prędka Łapa wygadał się, że Klan Pioruna przetrzymuje w obozie Złamanego Ogona. Klan Cienia oraz Klan Wiatru unosi się gniewem. Żądają, aby Złamany Ogon został zabity lub przepędzony, lecz Błękitna Gwiazda odmawia. Kilka dni później Ogniste Serce i Paprociowa Łapa dostrzegają wrogie koty Klanu Cienia oraz Klanu Wiatru. W porę ostrzegają Klan Pioruna. Walka była ciężka, lecz Klanowi Pioruna udało się przegnać atakujących, a Złamany Ogon nie został zabity. Błękitna Gwiazda przeprowadza ceremonię mianowania. Paprociowa Łapa został nowym wojownikiem i przyjął imię Paprociowe Futro, a Ogniste Serce został mentorem Obłocznej Łapy. Wypady Szarej Pręgi na spotkanie ze Srebrnym Strumieniem stają się coraz bardziej ryzykowne. Tygrysi Pazur zauważał, iż młody wojownik znika z obozu, nie wierzy również w wymówki, że szary kocur jedynie poluje. Wrogość zastępcy przywódczyni wobec Ognistego Serca i Szarej Pręgi staje się coraz większa. Wkrótce tajemnica Szarej Pręgi wychodzi na jaw. Podczas jednego ze spotkań Srebrny Strumień zaczyna rodzić. Ogniste Serce przyprowadza Rozżarzoną Skórę, pojawia się również Tygrysi Pazur, który w zdumieniu obserwuje rozwój wydarzeń. Dzięki uczennicy Żółtego Kła, Srebrny Strumień zdołała urodzić dwa zdrowe kocięta. Niestety z powodu zbyt dużej ilości krwi umiera. Kocięta Szarej Pręgi zostają przekazane pod opiekę Złotego Kwiatu. Szary wojownik jest załamany, obojętnieje nawet na wrogość klanu, gdy ten dowiedział się o jego zakazanej miłości. Interesują go tylko kocięta, których nie chce opuszczać nawet na moment, ku niezadowoleniu innych kocic w żłobku. Nie zostaje ukarany przez Błękitną Gwiazdę, otrzymuje jedynie zakaz chodzenia na najbliższe zgromadzenia. Wkrótce Tygrysi Pazur uważa, że czas sprawdzić umiejętności łowieckie Obłocznej Łapy. Uczeń razem z Ognistym Sercem udają się do lasu. Postanawiają zapolować w pobliżu siedlisk Dwunożnych. Biały kocurek zobaczył Tygrysiego Pazura rozmawiającego z obcymi kotami, które poprowadził w kierunku obozu Klanu Pioruna. Ogniste Serce i Obłoczna Łapa czym prędzej wracają do obozu, gdzie rozpoczyna się walka między kotami Klanu Pioruna a włóczęgami. Tygrysi Pazur walczy po stronie swojego klanu, jednakże tylko udaje - w rzeczywistości nie robi włóczęgom żadnej krzywdy. W odpowiedniej chwili wymyka się sprzed oczu kotów i próbuje zamordować Błękitną Gwiazdę. Ogniste Serce w porę zareagował i uratował swoją przywódczynię, a następnie ogłosił prawdę o tajemnicach i zdradach Tygrysiego Pazura całemu klanowi. Włóczędzy zostają przepędzeni z pomocą Klanu Rzeki. Pręgowany zastępca przywódczyni zostaje wygnany. Błękitna Gwiazda, całkowicie załamana, łamie kodeks wojownika, który nakazuje, by wyznaczyła nowego zastępce do nastania księżyca. Uczyniła to jednak dopiero następnego dnia. Nowym zastępcą, ku zdumieniu wszystkich, zostaje Ogniste Serce. Następnego dnia Klan Rzeki powraca. Domagają się zwrotu kociąt Srebrnego Strumienia. Szara Pręga zgadza się na to, na dodatek postanawia opuścić Klan Pioruna i dołączyć do Klanu Rzeki, gdyż nie jest w stanie opuścić swoich kociąt. Ciekawostki * W tym tomie zostały zmienione niektóre nazwy, np. z Zakrzywionej Gwiazdy na Krzywa Gwiazdę, w spisie kotów zamiast uzdrowiciel został zmieniony na medyka. Wzięło się to ze sprostowania tłumaczenia wprowadzonego przez Nową Baśń. de:Geheimnis des Waldes es:El bosque de los secretos ru:Лес секретов fr:Les mystères de la forêt lt:Klanų kariai. Paslapčių miškas fi:Salaisuuksien metsä nl:Geheimen en:Forest of Secrets Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Wojownicy